projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Kazuma Kiryu
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Kazuma Kiryu Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Goro Majima Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Pair Characters Intro Victory Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Majima': Your clothes, that crazy weapon... Is that what fashion is like in the future? Alisa: Fashion? I dunno, it's just kind of normal to me. Kiryu: You don't think Haruka's going to look like that someday, do you? Aty Intro *'Kiryu': I bet the kids dig having a teacher like you. Aty: Oh, if anything, I learn a lot more from the children. Majima: If you'd been my teacher, I probably woulda studied a lot more, babe. Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': Gonna open a path forward with my fists! I'm counting on you, yakuza dudes! Majima: Damn, now that's some spirit! Are all the cops like you over in Canada or wherever? Kiryu: I sure know my share of hot-blooded detectives... Captain Commando Intro *'Captain': Checking criminal data... Hmm? I'm seeing you guys in the database. Majima: I damn well hope so! My record's a badge of honor. Kiryu: I have no regrets. My past has made me who I am. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': Great to meet you, Kiryu and Majima! I'll do my best! Majima: Damn, a real princess? I dunno how I'm supposed to behave. Kiryu: Just... Just try not to say the F-word. We're representing Kamurocho here. Felicia Intro *'Felicia': Lemme show off this dance! It's one of my favorites! Majima: Ooh, girl, I like it! I'd tip ya if I could figure out where to put it. Kiryu: That's not how you treat a world-famous musical star... Victory *'Felicia': I'd love to set up a partnership between Felicity House and the Sunshine orphanage! Kiryu: Not a bad idea, actually. I bet the kids would love it. Majima: I wanna say somethin' rude here, but... Naw, that's just sweet! Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': The Dragon of Dojima and the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family... Heh-heh. Let's see what you've got. Kiryu: Heihachi Mishima, the King of Iron Fist? I wonder what those legendary fists can do. Majima: All these crazy nicknames are makin' it sound like the boxing match of the century. Victory *'Heihachi': Mob bosses like you must have a lot of combat experience. Majima: Of course we do, dumbass! Better not mess with the Majima family! Kiryu: I'm out of that world now. Not that I really wanted in... Hibana Intro *'Hibana': Perhaps we should at least let our foes choose how they die. Kiryu: True. We could let them choose between a quick neck-snap or euthanasia. Majima: Heh. For once you're lightening up, Kaz. Ingrid Intro *'Majima': I know chicks like you. We call 'em "flibbertigibbets". Ingrid: You're one to talk, youngster. Isn't he, Kazzy? Kiryu: I don't know who you are, but you've sure got a lot of attitude. June Lin Milliam Intro *'Majima': Yo, June, wouldn't a pole be better than a ring? Kiryu: Yeah, we've seen a lot of action done with a pole. June: A pole dance? Well, I could add something new to my repertoire.. Leanne Intro *'Majima': A chick in makeup packin' heat... You'd be a hit over in Kamurocho, Leanne. Leanne: Sorry to disappoint, but I have PMF work to do. Kiryu: So wait, you'd do it if you didn't have other work? Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': Never thought I'd be teaming up with a pair of yakuza thugs... Majima: We ain't thugs! We're "businessmen of the night". Understand? Kiryu: Good to see you sticking up for yourself, Majima. Natsu Intro *'Majima': Traditional ninja grab? You work at some kind of gimmicky nightclub or something? Kiryu: Aren't you, like, high-school age, Natsu? I'd knock that off if I were you. Natsu: Hey, lay off! What's up with you creepos? Pai Chan Intro *'Majima': Wow, a real actress? Crazy, all these folks we're running into. Pai: My my, real Japanese gangsters. Interested in any movie offers? Kiryu: Movies? I'll pass. Don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Majima': Poor prof! Your flabby body ain't used to this kinda workout, eh? Kiryu: A fighting attorney... Amazing, the power of words. Phoenix: Objection! I'd really prefer to stick to the courtroom... Victory *'Majima': You're one of them medium things, right, Maya? Can you, like, summon ghosts? Maya: Well... You want me to try, maybe, Mr. Kiryu? Kiryu: No thanks. Everyone important to me, they're right here in my heart. Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Ryo': Just one after the other! Maybe I should just run 'em all down with a forklift. Majima: Good initiative, Hazzy. Though I'd use a tank myself. Kiryu: Are you planning a war, Majima? Victory *'Ryo': Hey, do you guys know where sailors might hang out? Majima: Damn, son, you never shut up about sailors, do you. Kiryu: Kids these days have strange obsessions. I don't get it. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': We're not so different, you and I! Each of us is the master of his realm! Kiryu: Segata, the only thing you're the master of is a bunch of video games. Majima: Hey, the media says those games'll lead kids to a life of crime, so I'm all for it. Victory *'Segata': Segata Game Chart! Category: Yakuza. FULL POINTS! Kiryu: I've washed my hands of that world, Segata. Majima: Suuure you have. You know everyone's waiting for you, Kaz. Ulala Intro *'Ulala': I'm bringing you a live report alongside a pair of space yakuza! Majima: We're just regular yakuza, babe... Through, hold on, that sounds badass. Kiryu: Looking to expand your territory, Majima? Victory *'Ulala': You've just achieved a splendid victory! What do you say to your fans? Majima: Lemme think... So, Saejima! You better be holding down the fort! Kiryu: Haruka... I swear I'm coming back. Wait for me! Valkyrie Intro *'Majima': Well, ain't you somethin' else! You got a card, girl? Valkyrie: A... A card? I'm afraid not. Kiryu: Marvel Land isn't the name of a nightclub, Majima... Category:Quotes